Multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) is a technique that uses multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to improve communication performance. The MIMO technique provides significant increases in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or increased transmit power. This goal is achieved by spreading the same total transmit power over the antennas to achieve an array gain that improves the spectral efficiency (more bits per second per hertz of bandwidth) and/or to achieve a diversity gain that improves the link reliability (reduced fading). To implement MIMO, algorithms are used to calculate a precoding channel matrix, which determines the transmission of multiple channels to multiple users and avoids (or substantially reduces) signal interferences between the different receiving user equipments (UEs) or mobile stations (MSs). Such algorithms are implemented in an iterative manner to converge into a solution for the precoding channel matrix. There is a need for improved calculation techniques for the precoding channel matrix which can efficiently reduce inter-UE interference with reduced computation time and complexity.